


Fixation

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Charlie has no time for these idiots, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: Dean sighs heavily and leans his weight on the edge of the counter. His eyes track the back and forth of a coffee stir-stick as one end is absentmindedly chewed. It’s weird that he’s kinda jealous of it – but not in the way that he himself wants to be chewed. He would give just about anything to be touching those lips. The very same set of lips that has distracted him forhoursover the course of the last year since he got this job.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> My good ol' buddy [Jenna](https://jennilah.tumblr.com/) ([art courtesy of her](http://jennilah.tumblr.com/post/150295571381/really-late-commission-for-riseofthefallenone-for)) and I pitched this idea back and forth AGES ago. Finally got around to writing it.

Dean sighs heavily and leans his weight on the edge of the counter. His eyes track the back and forth of a coffee stir-stick as one end is absentmindedly chewed. It’s weird that he’s kinda jealous of it – but not in the way that he himself wants to be chewed. He would give just about anything to be touching those lips. The very same set of lips that has distracted him for _hours_ over the course of the last year since he got this job.

Selling cell phones and their accessories has to be one of the most boring jobs that Dean has ever had. Even acting as tech support every so often isn’t very interesting. The only reason he’s stuck around is because every shift is with his best friend, Charlie, and she makes this job _infinitely_ better. But all complaints Dean had about this job evaporated when the insurance hut opened next to them and _he_ moved in. The “he” in question being the world’s cutest insurance agent; Castiel Novak.

At first the only reason Dean glanced over at the insurance hut was because he was jealous. There’s a couple insurance agents who run out of the booth they’ve got set up, but there’s only ever one person there at a time. It’s a cozy job with two chairs in front of a desk, whereas Dean is on his feet for basically his entire shift – unless he gets lucky and manages to snag the _one_ stool they have behind the counter. Plus, he doesn’t even get a computer. They have a dinky little tablet where they can show customers the phones they carry that they don’t have in stock, but otherwise the only thing they have is a cash register. The insurance agents share a computer and Dean knows for a _fact_ that half the time they’re just trawling through the internet like the big lazy jerks that they are.

Except none of them are actually jerks. Dean’s just bitter that they have it better than him. That’s what drew him to glancing over in the beginning. Then he saw Castiel Novak and now he only pays attention to the insurance hut when he’s working. Dean is one hundred percent smitten and he’s well aware of it. Everyone in a fifty foot radius is aware of it. Except for the one person that Dean _wants_ to notice. But he’s gotta be the most oblivious person in the world. It’s adorable yet infuriating.

Dean sighs again, this time louder, and immediately gets punched in the shoulder. Charlie frowns at him when he turns to face her. “Just take your frikken break now and stop bothering me with your pining.”

“I’m not _pining_.” He makes a face at her, but doesn’t hesitate to lift the hinged section of the counter. “I don’t have to stand here and take your abuse. I’m going to go hang out with people who actually _enjoy_ my company.”

She rolls her eyes at him and goes back to counting inventory like the busy little bee that she is. Dean does feel a little bad for bugging her, and he’ll make up for it in fifteen minutes when he’s done his break. Charlie can go on hers and he’ll finish up all the little other odds and ends that they have to do today. For now, it’s time to get his flirt on and _hopefully_ Mr. Oblivious will pick up some of what he’s laying down. If he doesn’t, Dean might just combust.

“Hey, Cas!” He drops into one of the chairs in front of the insurance desk. “Playing Solitaire again?”

The stir-stick in Cas’s mouth flips to one side as he glances away from the screen. “Hello Dean.” A smile tilts up one corner of his lips before he looks back again. “I don’t play Solitaire when I’m on duty.”

Bullshit. They’ve been chatting it up for, like, _ten months_ now. Dean knows him better than that. He leans forward to rest his elbows on the desk and grins. “Is it Spider or regular?”

There’s a moment where Cas tries to keep up his lie, but he crumbles the moment Dean raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. “It’s Spider.”

Hah! Bullseye. Dean laughs and sits back again. “I’ve been working across from you for a while now, Cas. Y’think I don’t know what you look like when you’re _actually_ doing work?”

Cas sighs and tosses his stir-stick in the trash. Almost immediately he pulls a pack of gum from his pocket and pops one in his mouth. “Should I be concerned by the fact that you’re apparently _watching_ me?” He holds the pack out to Dean without a word for him to pop out a piece of his own.

This is just part of their usual repartee. “What else am I gonna do?” Dean hands the pack back and savours the piece he’s been given.

“Your job?”

“Yeah, like we’re _oh so busy_.” Dean snorts and glances back over his shoulder. Charlie has a customer, but she’s not making the _get your ass over here_ signal, so he’s still good to flirt with his favourite insurance agent. In fact, the customer walks off while Dean is still looking and Charlie goes right back to doing inventory.

Cas finally looks away from his computer again. “You’ve had nineteen people stop at your booth since the mall opened two hours ago. And that _includes_ the person who was just there.”

He does have a point, but Dean isn’t going to concede on this. “They were just browsing.”

“Over fifty percent of them actually made a transaction.”

“Alright, Mr. Nosey, who’s watching who here, huh?”

The smug grin is all the answer he needs. Cas blows a bubble at him and turns his attention back to his computer screen. But that’s not good enough. Dean wants the attention he deserves and he taps the desk between them. “Hey, I’d like some service here, sir.”

Cas is monotone in his answer. “What kind of insurance can I interest you in, _sir_?”

Dean lays a hand over his chest and adopts his most pathetic kicked puppy stare. “Insurance for my _feelings_ , sir.”

“Your feelings?” Cas raises an eyebrow at him and when he looks at him again, Dean suddenly feels like he’s under the microscope. “What kind of _feelings_ , sir?”

Shit. He’s backed himself into a corner here. Does Cas know he’s crushing _hard_ or is he honestly curious where Dean is going with this? He could take the plunge, or he could chicken out and go for the easy exit. That sounds like the best idea, given that they both still have six hours to go in their shifts. The last thing they need is for things to be _awkward_ when they work barely twenty feet apart.

He clears his throat and pretends to wipe a tear from his eyes. “My feelings of being _ignored_ by you, sir.”

After a long pause, Cas turns back to the screen. “We don’t cover that.”

If that crushed Dean’s hopes in any way, he doesn’t feel it. A snort of laughter precedes all out laughter and he nearly chokes on his gum as he doubles over. Cas looks exceedingly pleased with himself, even to the point that he steeples his fingers together and leans his elbows on the desk; watching Dean laugh loud enough that passing customers are staring oddly.

“Hey, you two!” Charlie calls over from the other booth. “Could you _not_ look like you’re having more fun than me?”

“She’s got a point.” Cas sighs and pushes his chair away from the desk. He stands up and leans from side to side as he stretches. “You’re disturbing my business.”

Dean blows and pops a bubble at him in retaliation. “I call bullshit. You’ve had _one_ person stop to ask directions since the mall opened.”

“I function primarily by appointments.” Cas taps his screen and, presumably, the calendar where he tracks all his appointments. “I thought you knew that by now.”

Of course he knows, but Dean doesn’t want to seem like _that_ big of a creeper. He technically knows a lot of things that might be weird to keep filed away.

For example, he knows that Cas drives a bright yellow custom coloured Yamaha motor scooter to and from work – _with_ matching helmet. He has a VW Bug with the same black and yellow colouring that he takes when the weather is bad. Cas has two older brothers, one older sister, and his parents are divorced. He used to be a part of the Mormon Church but left it shortly before he was due to go on his mission for reasons that he doesn’t particularly want to express. But it did leave a divide between him and most of his family, and that’s why he’s been on his own for the last seven years.

That puts him at a few years older than Dean, though he’s not sure what Cas’s exact age is quite yet. It never really came up in conversation. But all of that Dean has gathered from choice questions when they talk, and overhearing things he probably shouldn’t be hearing when Cas is on the phone during his breaks. It’s not like Dean _intends_ to eavesdrop. He just happens to catch snippets of conversation here and there and he just hasn’t forgotten what he’s heard. It makes him feel like a creep to hoard all this information that he’s learned about Cas, but his brain won’t let go of it.

To keep up the pretense of not knowing things, Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “And do you _have_ any appointments booked for today?”

“I do, actually.” Cas checks his watch and glances around. “In fifteen minutes.”

“What a crazy random happenstance!” Dean puts a hand to his cheek in faux shock. “My break just so happens to be _done_ in fifteen minutes!”

Cas adopts the same look of mild shock as he sits down again. “Will wonders never cease.”

His grin grows as Dean starts laughing again. That’s half the fun about shooting the shit with Cas. Everything he does is either in deadpan or just so subtly inflected that some people might not pick up on it. Dean finds everything about him to be hilarious and utterly awesome. And that’s why he likes hanging out with him; both while they’re working and after. He lucked out _hard_ that he was able to befriend his crush to the point that they hang out together at least once a week.

Some might say that Dean is obsessed, but he’s still just testing the waters. Cas may hit every single one of his hot buttons – he may be the very definitely of _his type_ – but that doesn’t mean that it’s a two way street. The biggest question looming above his head is if Cas is into guys or not. Dean has the sneaking suspicion that he might be, but that’s really only because Charlie _insists_ that Cas is into him. They have _chemistry_ , she says. Dean is too much of a chicken shit to just ask outright, and he’s not big on flaunting the fact that he’s bisexual. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a plan in the works.

His plan is centered around a particular day coming up next week; _Valentine’s Day_. It might be a bit of a low blow, but Dean’s going to take advantage of the first thing about Cas that caught his attention long before they started talking and long before they actually became friends. It’s the one thing about Cas that drives Dean _up the wall_ , even if it’s in the best way possible. He has spent _hours_ watching Cas, purely because he always has something in his mouth. Seriously. _Always_.

This morning it was a coffee stir-stick from his usual coffee. Cas chewed on that all morning and it was _very_ distracting. Now Cas is on to chewing gum. In a little while, he’ll upgrade to lollipops. Somewhere in his bag or in his desk is an endless supply of them. It won’t surprise Dean one bit if he ever finds out that Cas has a mouthful of fillings. How many sugary sweets has he consumed in his lifetime because he has to have something in his mouth at all times?

Okay, maybe not _all_ times. Cas is actually really professional when he has a client with him. Awkward as shit sometimes, but professional. Those are the only times Dean has ever seen him _not_ chewing on something is when he’s dealing with a customer. But when he’s done with them, he might go back to candy and gum, or he might go to chewing on his nails. Cas has destroyed _millions_ of pen caps (Dean lost count when it hit triple digits) and all of his pencils have long lost their erasers.

Dean knows all this because he can’t _stop_ paying attention when Cas is around. And if Cas is noticing how many customers he deals with on a daily basis, then maybe he’s watching him right back. That’s the kind of stuff that gives Dean hope for the plan he’s going to put into action on Valentine’s Day. Until then, he’s going to keep his fingers crossed and pray to every god out there that he doesn’t accidentally fuck up a good friendship in the process.

*

The mall hasn’t even opened yet and Dean is already inside. It’s creepy as _hell_ when all the shops are closed and the lights are dimmed. But he made friends with the janitor ages ago and finagled himself an early entry today before even the employee doors are open. Normally he’s the kind of guy who shows up for work exact two seconds before his shift is supposed to start. Today is the exception for one reason and one reason only; to beat Mr. Punctual.

Cas _consistently_ shows up to work _at least_ ten minutes before his shift. Dean is here nearly an hour early so no one sees him leave a bouquet on Cas’s desk. Flowers are cliché and wouldn’t be half as enjoyed as the lollipops he artfully arranged. They’re Cas’s favourite brand too, and Dean only feels slightly weird that he knows what that is. Feels even weirder that he picked a fancy looking plastic vase from the dollar store and even put a ribbon around it.

Whatever. His gift looks _awesome_ and the little card nestled in the bunches of lollipops is what’s going to tell Cas who it’s from. It’s also going to ask him if he wants dinner tonight, because Dean totally prepared and made reservations _months_ ago for the fanciest restaurant he’ll ever go to. Honestly, it’s probably the fanciest restaurant in town, period. He’s never gone to something like it before, but hopefully it’ll be right up Cas’s alley. The restaurant is one of those new _food focused_ places. Literally. They’ll be dining in the dark and using their fingers to eat so they can really _experience_ the food. Which should be perfect for someone with an oral fixation like Cas has.

And if Cas turns him down, then Dean can just gift the reservation to his parents, or Sam and Jess. As far as he knows, neither of them have plans. Long running relationships like theirs tend to not go crazy on Valentine’s Day. Not like new relationships, or ones that someone (Dean) is perhaps trying to foster. Of course everything hinges on the fact that Cas likes guys – and that’s just a little bit terrifying. They’re still going to have to work across from each other if Cas turns him down, and oh boy. Dean has thought this to death and he’s still hyperventilating a little.

He bides his time playing games on his phone inside the safety of his kiosk until the mall opens. Thank _God_ they were outfitted with actually counters in a little rectangle so they have a place to stand apart from the rest of the mall traffic (not that there’s anyone here right now). If they were going to be one of those little free-standing cart things in the middle of the floor, he probably never would have accepted the job when Charlie told him they were hiring.

When Cas _finally_ shows up for work, Dean is very pointedly not looking at the insurance desk. He’s busying himself with cleaning and dodging Charlie’s barrage of questions about why he’s here so early. She hasn’t noticed the bouquet on Cas’s desk yet, and she probably won’t. It takes everything in his power to _not_ sneak a peek to see if Cas is reading the card on the candy-bouquet or not. He keeps his back to the insurance desk and its weird little cubicle walls that try to give it a semblance of an office. Why can’t this mall be one of those ones that have mirrors up for people to see if anyone is around the corner before they turn it? Then he could spy and –

“Good morning, Dean.”

His heart nearly rabbits right out of his ribcage and Dean whips around. Cas is standing at the counter, his bag still over his shoulder, and a tray of coffees in hand. He swallows thickly and manages a shaky grin. “H-hey, Cas. How’s it going?”

Cas tilts his head in a kinda nod-thing and hands one of the coffees over the counter. “One black absolutely nothing in it because he hates fun coffee for Mr. Winchester.”

Dean can only manage a quiet _thank you_ as he accepts the cup, still piping hot from the Starbucks in the food court. For a moment, he lets himself think that this is a special gestures. But then Cas is pulling another drink from the tray and steps to the side to get Charlie’s attention.

“And I have one cinnamon dolce latte for her royal highness.” He even bows to her as Charlie lights up like the fourth of July.

She takes the coffee with reverence. “You may rise, Sir Bearer of Caffeine. Her majesty thanks you.”

“It is an honour, my lady.” Cas tips them both another smile. “And a very happy Valentine’s Day to my favourite peddlers of electronic communication devices.” He ends with a cheeky wink and looks immensely pleased with himself as he saunters towards his desk.

Dean waits for him to be out of earshot before he rounds on Charlie with a quiet hiss. “How the _hell_ does Cas know what you drink?” His jealousy is entirely irrational because he knows for a fact that Charlie is currently dating someone and she would _never_ cheat. Oh, and she’s a lesbian. That too.

“Because we’re BFFs.” She shrugs and takes a sip of her latte, smacking her lips loudly. When Dean’s glare doesn’t let up any, she rolls her eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Dean. We play D&D together.”

That’s more of a knife in his heart than Dean expected. He staggers back a step and fixes her with his most wounded of expressions. “But – but _I_ play D&D with you and I know for a fact that Cas is _not_ part of our group.” In fact, this is the first he’s ever heard of Cas having any kind of interest in the game.

Charlie tries to hide her smile behind her coffee, but her eyes are sparkling in the way they do when she’s got a secret. “He’s not a part of our group because we only started up about a month ago. Cas is the Dungeon Master and I’m just there to guide him.”

Oh God, now she’s just _twisting_. Dean’s bottom lip sticks out in a pout and he looks down at his coffee. Its bitter taste has a whole new meaning to him now. “How come I wasn’t invited?”

“When I said _we_ , I really mean that it’s just me and him.” She shrugs and takes another sip of her liquid candy bar. “Cas said he wanted to try D&D, but that he wanted to DM, so he asked me. We’ve been planning a campaign for him to run and I’ve been putting him through the ringer of the kinds of things that could happen in a game. He doesn’t have any players yet, but we’re working up to that.”

Dean’s pout only gets bigger and Charlie sighs loudly at it. “Oh buck up, Winchester.” She leans to the side slightly, looking behind him for a moment before she leans in. “Cas is _planning_ on asking you to play. He was going to surprise you with it.”

Well that changes _everything_. Dean stands up straighter and suddenly the day is going much better than it had a moment ago. “You’re shit at keeping secrets, Bradbury.”

Rather than admit that she is, Charlie just makes a slow slide to the other side of the booth in the most conspicuous manner ever. She clearly her throat and tilts her head in his direction again. “Incoming.”

Incoming? What’s incoming? Dean turns around and immediately feels his face grow hot. Cas is bee-lining straight for him and there’s already a lollipop in his mouth even though it’s probably clashing with the coffee taste. Cas doesn’t look him in the eye as he stops at the edge of the kiosk, puts the card from the bouquet on the counter, turns on his heel, and walks away quickly. His ears are about as red as Dean’s face feels. He doesn’t move until Cas is back at his desk, and even then Dean watches while he pulls out a bunch of papers as if he’s trying to look busy.

“Don’t leave me hanging here.” Charlie is suddenly at his side and it makes Dean jump in surprise. “Are you going to look at the card or not?”

Yeah, he probably should.

His fingers tremble slightly as he picks the card up, and it has nothing to do with the coffee. Not that he’s really had any of it anyways. Dean flips the card over and instantly his heart is somewhere in the clouds and it’s taken his brain with it. Early this morning, Dean had drawn a little yellow smiley face on the card with a highlighter. Next to it is a heart in red pen and a message in Cas’s neat handwriting. _See you on break. – C._

A heart. Cas drew a fucking _heart_ and nothing else in the world matters now. Dean doesn’t hear anything Charlie says and he definitely doesn’t pay attention to literally anything between that moment and his break two hours later. That period of time is spent walking on air and smiling at the little cherubs that sing happily around his head. Clearly he’s lost his mind, but it feels absolutely amazing and Dean clings to that for as long as he can.

And then it’s time for his break and his nerves come back in full force. Charlie doesn’t have to prompt him to leave the kiosk this time, but it would have been nice. Dean wanders over to Cas’s desk and swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. Thankfully there are no customers for either of them right now, but he kinda wishes there were. Then he could avoid breaking his reverie. It was just so nice to keep glancing at that little heart every so often.

But Dean has appearances to keep up. Stiff upper lip and all that jazz. He clears his throat and sinks into the chair in front of the desk. “Excuse me, sir.” Sweet! No voice crack or stuttering.

“Yes, sir, how may I help you?” Cas looks away from his computer and almost immediately start blushing again. He’s working on his fourth lollipop of the morning and he switches to the other side of his mouth. Dean may or may not be a little entranced by it.

It takes a moment for his brain to catch up. He clears his throat again. “Yes, sir, hello. I was – uh – wondering if you maybe have plans after work?”

Cas takes a moment before he answers. “Yes, I believe I do.”

Oh. Oh _fuck_. Dean’s wilts like week old lettuce in the oven. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Cas might have already had plans. For all Dean knows, he could have a partner and he’s just never mentioned them before. Fucking _shit_.

The stick of the lollipop twitches as Cas smiles. He pulls another from the slowly dwindling bouquet and offers it to Dean. “Yes, I have a date tonight with the attractive brunette at the cell phone booth. Perhaps you’ve seen him, sir?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Dean grins and takes the proffered treat. “I do know of a hot _blond_ dude who works there. If that’s who you’re talking about, then I’m totally jealous.”

“Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe.” Cas shrugs and leans back in his chair, starting to relax. “But he _is_ quite the catch, I’ll give you that.”

It’s such a great feeling when someone sets you up for the perfect compliment. Dean can’t help grinning as he takes the wrapper off the candy and pops it in his mouth. “You seem to have misunderstood me, sir.” He leans forward and winks. “I’m jealous of _him_.”

That breaks the playful back-and-forth they had. Cas ducks his head and the blush in his ears starts spreading to his cheeks. “Stop, you’re going to make me blush.”

“I think that ship has already sailed.” Dean leans back, smiling to beat the bank. “Making you blush is the whole point, Cas. You’re cute when you blush.”

“When have you ever seen me _blush_ before?” Cas looks up sharply with a narrow eyed squint.

Plenty of times, but Dean can’t think of a specific moment right now. He brushes it off with a shrug. “I’ve been watching you for a year, remember?”

“Stalker.”

“Says the other stalker.”

Cas huffs loudly, leaning forward sharply and reaching across the desk. “Give me back my lollipop.”

“Nah, it’s too delicious for that.” Dean leans well out of his reach and makes an obscene sucking noise as he pulls it out of his mouth. He takes a definitely not-PG lick before popping it back into his mouth.

The blush in Cas’s cheeks gets even darker. “Don’t do that at _work_.”

Jesus Christ, he should have started salaciously flirting with him ages ago if this is what was going to happen. Dean tilts his head back with a laugh. “You agreed to a date with me, Cas. Doesn’t that mean I can start openly flirting with you instead of doing it all _subtle_ like?”

“I would be insulted if you didn’t.” Cas rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

“Then what’er you complaining about, huh?”

Cas sighs and fixes him with a pointed look that’s softened by both his blush and how he apparently can’t stop smiling. “Because you’re making me blush at _work_.”

Aw, too bad for him. “If you would stop being so cute about it, I’d stop making you blush.”

“I give up!” He throws his hands in the air and rocks back in his chair again. Cas tries for a scowl, but it’s not working so well. Even crossing his arms doesn’t help. “What are we doing?”

“Right now, or tonight?”

“Right now you’re just being an insufferable yet oddly endearing bug.” He rolls his eyes again, which apparently is his favourite thing to do. “I meant _tonight_.”

Obviously, but Dean seriously does love teasing Cas. It’s one of his most favourite past times when he’s on the clock. “Oh, that. Well, we’re going to go to dinner.” He holds up a hand when Cas opens his mouth. “Before you ask, it’s a _surprise_.”

That stops him for a moment. Cas presses his lips together in a thin line while he thinks of his next question. It takes only a second before he sits forward again. “Since this will be our first date, I suppose we had better figure out the payment situation. Are we going to – what’s the term? Go dutching?”

“Dutch.” Dean shrugs. “And that’s up to you. We can pay for ourselves or I can pay for everything since I’m the one who asked you out.”

Cas seems to considerate the latter before he shakes his head. “I’d feel better if we split instead of you footing the whole bill. I can have a bit of an – appetite.”

Hah! Literally, _hah_. Dean has to take the lollipop out of his mouth so he can laugh without the risk of losing it. He is _well_ aware of how much Cas eats. There’s been more than one occasion where they’ve eaten lunch together in the food court. Cas puts away at least _twice_ the amount that Dean does, and he’s got a pretty robust appetite of his own.

“Trust me, I _know_.” He tilts Cas an amused grin. “I don’t mind paying for us both, but if you’re more comfortable going Dutch, I’m cool with it.” Dean stands up and adjust the chair to make it sit nicely in front of the desk. “But next time _will_ be my treat. You can get the one after that.”

“You’re certainly confident that there will be more dates than just tonight.” Cas arches an eyebrow and Dean hopes to God that’s out of amusement and not some kind of pity. It flat lines his ability to quip on the fly, but Cas quirks a smile. “Your enthusiasm is appreciated and I look forward to them.”

 _Oh thank God_. Dean lets out a slow hiss of air; not even realizing he had been holding his breath. He fires off a couple finger guns as he backs away from the desk. “That’s – uh – that’s great. We’ll make arrangements on our lunch breaks, I guess. Gotta get back before Charlie decides to keelhaul me.”

“Always a pleasure, sir.” Cas shifts to face his computer again.

Dean walks back to the cellular kiosk with his head in the clouds. Cas said _yes_ and he’s got a date tonight! How fucking awesome is that? It’s going to be nearly impossible to focus on his shift today. Hopefully time flies by, because he can’t _wait_ for tonight.

*

Was he expecting that his first _official_ date with Cas would be a great time? Yes, yes he did. It was a silent victory when Cas turned out to _love_ the restaurant they went to. It was right up his alley, made obvious by how he ate a whole _two_ plates more than Dean. Granted, the food was more appetizer style than full dinners like you would normally get from a normal restaurant that doesn’t cost an arm and a leg to dine there. This was still good though. Really good. Dean’s favourite date, hands _down_. And not just because Cas made it a point that they fed each other something off of their plates every time something new was served.

The world should know that there is nothing better than having Castiel Novak lick your fingers clean after you’ve hand fed him some sort of crispy bread cracker thing with an expensive version of chicken salad on top of it. Seriously. Dean will be dreaming back to this night for _years_. Because tonight has been awesome. The cold February weather kept them to inside activities after dinner, but that’s okay. They drove around for a little bit until they found something fun and he never really thought it would be a _roller-skating rink_.

Dean has two left feet when you put wheels under them. Cas must have some experience with it, because he was a natural on eight wheels. He was more than happy to hold Dean’s hand and drag him along after him. It was a dream. In fact, Dean isn’t entirely sure that he didn’t die tonight and this is just what Heaven is like. Seriously. What else would account for what’s happening at this exact moment?

There were a lot of things that Dean was expecting in regards to tonight. For one, he never though their _first_ date would end with them making out in his car like a pair of teenagers. They’re parked outside of Cas’s apartment with the four-ways blinking and there’s no end in sight to the kiss. Cas always struck him as the kind of guy who would take things slow, but Dean sure as shit ain’t complaining about being proved wrong on that front.

When he put the car in park, he had cracked a joke about whether or not they would be doing that whole _kissing on the first date_ thing. It was entirely in jest, but then Cas unbuckled, slid across the seat, grabbed him by the face, and laid one on him. Well, ‘ _one_ ’ doesn’t exactly sum up what they’ve been doing for the last – last – last what? Time is a figment of Dean’s imagination at this point. Everything is. The only thing that’s real, that’s tangible, is Cas mapping his mouth with his tongue. He had unbuckled as fast as he could so they could face each other better, and they’ve been sucking face ever since. They’ve been at this for so long that Cas actually fumbled to turn off the car for him.

It might be wrong, but Dean is more than happy to live the rest of his life right here. An airplane engine could fall out of the sky and crush him where he sits, and he’d die a happy man. No, strike that. He’d regret the fuck out of that. If he was dead, he wouldn’t be able to hear all the soft little noises Cas makes when they kiss. They’re all quiet, satisfied, happy sounds, and Dean wants to listen to them forever. Take a recording of them and play them on repeat for the rest of his life.

Cas’s hands keep running through his hair or over his back while his tongue works _magic_. Dean can’t focus beyond trying to keep up. His hands have been locked on Cas’s hips for a while now and he’s been slowly but surely leaning into him. The goal, eventually, is to have Cas pressed up against the passenger door. Making out is so much better when there’s a solid surface behind someone. Then there’s no risk of them pitching backwards and heads getting bonked. If that happens during kissing, tongues wind up being bitten hard and no one has a good time after that.

At the rate that they’re going, the windows are going to fog up. Dean doesn’t even care. This is fucking awesome. If anyone walking by thinks they’re being disgusting, then they’ve never been as attracted to someone as he is Cas. It’s seriously making him rethink his rule of no fucking on the first date. They’re going to have to end this soon if he wants to stick to that particular moral. Either way, this is the perfect end to a perfect date.

Seriously. _Perfect date_. Not only was dinner downright delicious, and roller-skating fun as hell, but there wasn’t a single lull in the conversation. They had some witty repartee, some in-depth socio-political debate, and general blah-de-blah and it was all interesting. Dean has never had a chat with Cas that he didn’t love and tonight was no different. It’s been near a _year_ and they haven’t worn out a topic yet. If that isn’t phenomenal, than Dean doesn’t know what is.

Hopefully Cas is thinking along the same lines, because Dean _really_ wants to do this again. He wants to treat Cas to a night on the town. Feed him the best food, have a grand ol’ time, and end each date with a make-out session that leaves him begging for more. Speaking of which – he _really_ needs to put a stop to this right now or there is going to be a serious issue making itself known in his nether region.

He must not be the only one thinking along the same lines. Cas slowly guides Dean back and out of the kiss until they’re both breathing hard in each other’s space, noses less than an inch apart. If only the Impala’s inside lights were on. Dean would love to have a high-definition mental snapshot of what Cas must look like right now. He’s all in shadow, but the street lamp outside is just enough to tell that he has an _excellent_ flush going on right now. God, even without being able to see all the colours, Cas still looks so damn good.

Cas eyes dip to focus on Dean’s lips. He stares for a good few seconds before closing his eyes. “That –” He takes a deep breath and licks his lips. “That was nice.”

“I don’t think _nice_ even begins to describe what that was, Cas.” Dean tilts his chin up to steal one more kiss before he scoots back behind the wheel. “I’ll buy you a thesaurus and we’ll find a better word for how _amazing_ that was.”

“Point taken.” He huffs a laugh under his breath and slides back to his own side of the bench seat. “But I would like the record to show that I have been thinking about doing that for _months_ and I’m _very_ glad you didn’t disappoint.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Dean reaches out to put a hand on Cas’s knee and he gives it a squeeze. He adds a wink for good measure, though he’s not sure if Cas can see it in this lighting. “I promise I won’t disappoint in other aspects either.”

That earns him another laugh. Cas pats him on the cheek while opening the door with his other hand. “All in due time, Dean.”

Even though he already knows the answer, he can’t help being hopeful here. “Does that mean there’s going to be a second date?”

“I’d be insulted if there wasn’t.”

Dean’s heart soars and his grin reflects it. “Then I’ll see you at the mall tomorrow?”

Cas nods as he gets out of the car. “Of course. But you should take note that our lunch breaks do _not_ constitute a date. I expect you to woo me appropriately.”

“You can count on it, Cas.” He sticks his tongue out and barely suppresses what very well might be a giggle. “As long as you court me _appropriately_ in return.”

“Of course.” Cas leans over to peek under the roof of the Impala, even as he pulls a pack of gum out of his pocket and pops one in his mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Maybe it’s all the stuff that Cas is constantly chewing on that makes him so damn good with his tongue. Whatever it is, Dean is thankful for it. He only got a taste of it tonight and he can’t _wait_ to experience more of what Cas can do.

After their respective goodbyes, Dean waits to make sure that Cas gets into his building safely. His drive home is on cloud nine and it’s a damn miracle he doesn’t dreamily drive right off the road.

*

It’s official. Dating Cas is going to be the death of him. They’ve been going steady for about a month now and Cas has shown no – read: zero, nadda, _zip_ – inclination of rounding second base. All those innuendos on their first date (and the _many_ that happened after) have been just that. _Innuendos_. Of course Dean would never complain about their daily make-out sessions in his car during lunch breaks, or all the fun they have together on their days off, but he’s a virile young man in his mid-twenties and he has _needs_. He had definitely been hoping for a little more by now. Even a little under the shirt action, though not as fun without tits, would still be nice.

While hitting third base would be fikken sweet, Dean can wait on that. He just wishes that there was at least some sign of a little progress. Cas isn’t his first boyfriend, but he’s learned that he’s the first for Cas. He’s had girlfriends before – which is where he learned to kiss like a fucking _pro_ – but maybe Dean being his first guy is playing into how slow they’re going? There’s a whole lot that could be behind this and he doesn’t want to make any assumptions.

Half the reason that Dean hasn’t brought it up yet, or made a pass at moving things along, is because of what he learned a few weeks ago. Cas dropped a bomb on him when he finally explained why he’s more or less estranged from his family, and why he left the Church. Despite having dated girls, Cas apparently swings more towards the _male_ side of the spectrum. He explained that he doesn’t mind girls, and he could very well end up dating them if things don’t work out with Dean (God forbid) and if he happens to like said fictional girl, but he apparently prefers guys (thank God).

Unfortunately, Cas’s family didn’t take him coming out about that so well. Neither did his Church. That’s why he’s separated himself from them and doesn’t really see or talk to his family a whole lot. It was a hell of a revelation for Dean, even if he kinda suspected it. He doesn’t have anything against religions or whatever, but some of them and their practitioners aren’t as welcoming about this kinda stuff as you’d hope they’d be. It sucks that Cas had to go through all that, but Dean is pretty honoured to be the first guy that he’s kissed, _and_ the first that he’s dated.

All that could be playing into why they’re still securely locked in the make-out stage of the relationship. Dean refuses to complain (out loud), though. Things are going good and he’s honestly happy. The fact that they’re going slower than he’s used to is probably the least problematic thing you could complain about in a relationship. Maybe. Who knows? It’s not really something he wants to think about when he’s currently in a really cozy moment with Cas and it’s _great_.

Tonight is movie night for them. After spending all day at the mall, they retired to Cas’s place purely because he doesn’t have a roommate like Dean does. They’re sitting in the _mass_ of pillows and blankets he has and watching a movie on the big screen TV mounted on the wall at the end of the bed. Cas is currently sitting between Dean’s legs with his back against his chest, snuggled down with a blanket pulled up to his armpits and a bowl of popcorn nestled in his lap. Dean only had a handful or two, still full from dinner, but Cas has been powering through it one kernel at a time. He’s pretty happy just hugging Cas and watching the movie over his shoulder.

It should be pointed out that Dean had absolutely no plans to say anything about taking the next step in their relationship tonight. None. He’s more than content to just sit and watch the movie. You can’t go wrong with _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. But then Cas finished off his popcorn and put the bowl aside. Not even a whole ten minutes goes by before he’s idly lifting Dean’s hand off his stomach and bringing it to his mouth. At that point, Dean’s entire universe narrows down to the point where Cas closes his lips around the end of Dean’s index finger. There might be some salty-butter flavour left, but nothing that would warrant this.

At first, all Cas does is gently lick his fingers one by one, and follows that up by _nibbling_ the pads of his fingers. Pretty much every drop of blood in Dean’s body starts heading south by the time Cas reaches the point where he takes both the index and middle finger into his mouth. His tongue curls around them in between a few lazy sucks. Dean is _quickly_ getting hard and it’s a miracle Cas hasn’t felt it yet. He hasn’t even noticed that Dean is basically all but completely stopped breathing, or that he’s craned his neck so he can watch all wide-eyed and open mouthed. Cas is just completely absorbed in the movie and doesn’t seem to have the faintest clue about what he’s doing.

Every so often, he worries at Dean’s finger with his teeth. It’s not outright _chewing_ or _biting_ , but it’s definitely not helping matters. Cas can’t be doing this on purpose. He doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing and it’s going to be the goddamn _end_ of Dean. His epitaph will read; _died of blue balls curtesy of his oblivious boyfriend_. He knows this for a fact because he’s about to start boiling in his clothes. Dean has never felt _this_ hot under the collar and he’s probably like five seconds away from squirming. There’s only a finite amount of time before he has to say something, or Cas is going to realize what’s going on by the boner digging into his back.

Dean hits his limit when Cas slowly slides his fingers out of his mouth and then sucks them right back in. He takes a deep breath and hisses it out between his teeth. “ _Cas_.”

He pulls his fingers from his mouth, but doesn’t look away from the TV. “What?”

“Could you – uh –” Dean swallows thickly and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Could you maybe _not_ do that?”

Cas grabs the remote to pause the TV. He turns slightly, just enough to look him in the face. Dean must be something like ten different shades of red at this point, but Cas doesn’t say anything about it. After a moment, he sighs and takes Dean’s other hand to move it off his waist. “Since you’re so opposed to it, I’m going to go get a Popsicle. Do you want one?”

The mental image of Cas with a popsicle flashes in his head and it takes Dean’s breath away. He groans and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Oh God, please don’t.” This is torture. Cruel and unusual torture. What has he done in his life to deserve this?

“Why _not_?” The frustrated frown is audible in Cas’s voice. For a brief moment, Dean gets the crazy idea of trying to see how long Cas can last without having to chew or suck on something. Just how strong is his oral fixation?

But that’s an experiment for another time. Right now, Dean needs to confront the issue currently pressing at the zipper of his jeans. “Because you’ll be even _more_ distracting than when you were giving my fingers a goddamn blowjob.”

“Distracting?”

Cas sounds so honestly surprised that Dean has to lower his hands. He finds Cas blinking at him like a confused baby bird, head tilt et al. Did he seriously not have any idea of what he was doing to him? There’s oblivious, and then there’s _Cas_ apparently. Jesus Christ. Dean stares him down, brain scrambling for a way to explain to his boyfriend just how insane a situation this is to him. But a lightbulb must blink to life somewhere in Cas’s brain, because suddenly he’s pulling a way and twisting around to look down at Dean’s crotch – as if _that_ particularly piece of his anatomy needed any further scrutiny.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Dean covers his face again. “ _Oh_.”

After another moment of silence, Cas clears his throat. “So, I was – I was being _distracting_ , was I?”

He sounds sly and that’s terrifying. Dean is almost too afraid to look at him again. His curiosity gets the better of him and he parts his fingers to peek through them. There’s a smile on Cas’s lips and it’s _definitely_ sly; small and barely there, but absolutely _sly_. His eyebrows are halfway up his forehead and, most importantly, he’s still staring at Dean’s crotch.

Dean’s throat clicks as he swallows and slowly lowers his hands. “Distracting ain’t even the half of it, Cas. You’ve wiped my brain clean. I don’t even know what we’re watching anymore.”

“That’s certainly interesting.” Cas turns around completely; moving up onto his knees and leaning his weight on his hands at Dean’s hips. He leans in and looks up at Dean from under his lashes. “Do you want to see me be _really_ distracting?”

Sweet Buddha, Zeus, Odin, _Jesus wept_. If Dean’s soul departs his body tonight, it will one hundred percent be at the hands of this _ridiculous_ man. He’s definitely here and ready for whatever is about to come next, but he always wants to have some clarification on certain things. There’s no way he’s going to dive into this headfirst where one of them might be floundering in the end.

He puts his hands on Cas’s shoulders and stops him from leaning forward any more. “I gotta know what you’re planning, Cas. Is it just gonna be kisses again or – or are we going to actually lose some clothing?”

Cas sits back on his heels and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Are you ready for more?”

“Dude, I was _born_ ready.” Seriously, he’s been wanting to see Cas naked since – like – five days into knowing him. “I thought _you_ weren’t ready.”

With a sigh, Cas sits back on his heels. The look he fixes Dean with makes him feel like an idiot. “We’ve known each other for nearly a year now, Dean. I’ve been flirting with you for more than half of that. I can assure that _I_ , most certainly, am _ready_.”

Now Dean just wants to punch himself in the face. “Then how come _you_ never made a move?”

“I’ve never made the first move before.” Cas shrugs and looks down between them. He starts worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Holy shit, is he embarrassed? “Whenever I thought about asking you out, I started getting nervous. I was worried that you might not be interested, or I was reading the situation wrong – you _know_ I have trouble with that sometimes, and I –”

Okay, that’s enough of that now. Dean leans forward and hauls Cas in for a kiss before he worries himself right out of whatever he was planning on doing to be distracting. That’s a thought they really should return to. It’s sweet that Cas crushed on him for so long, but now they’re at a point where the two of them can _act_ on those desires and they really should be doing that instead of gabbing about shit that doesn’t really matter so much right now.

“I get it. I get it.” Dean pulls back to breathe the words before dipping back in. He repeats that a few more times. “I’m ready, Cas. Let’s _do_ something about it.”

When he leans back into the pillows, Cas’s face is flushed to the roots of his hair and he’s got a glazed look to his eyes. He blinks it away after a moment and focuses on Dean again. Cas licks his lips and they curl into a teasing grin. “So, you want me to be distracting?”

“Hell the _fuck_ yes.” Dean nods enthusiastically.

The end of his sentence peaks into a bit of a squeak as Cas’s hands start undoing his belt and the button of his jeans. Holy shit. Holy _shit_. This is happening. This is really going to happen. Are they going to skip second base entirely and go right for third? The answer is apparently a resounding _yes_ because Cas doesn’t bother getting the clothing out of the way. He pulls Dean’s cock out through the front of his boxers the moment he’s got his pants open.

For a moment, all Cas does is stare down at his dick standing proud between his fingers. Dean almost feels embarrassed. _Almost_. The only thing keeping him from having a mild panic attack about the level of scrutiny his most private of pieces is receiving is the way Cas is looking at it. He’s never been one to show all his emotions on his face, but Dean has spent a year learning them. In that time, he’s come to recognize the little twitches and things that others show more obviously.

In this case; Cas’s eyebrow twitches up slightly, which means he’s either surprised or impressed. Dean is going to keep his fingers crossed for the latter. He licks his lips and that sends Dean’s pulse up into a near dangerous rhythm – especially when Cas slides down the bed to lay on his belly. Whatever the fuck kind of oral (hah!) fixation he has, it has made him _really_ good at using his lips and tongue. The last month has brought to light just how _wicked_ a tongue Cas has, and he doesn’t waste any time in putting it to good use right now.

Dean swears under his breath and sinks his fingers into his hair with one hand while grabbing a handful of blankets with the other. He can hardly fucking breathe as Cas sucks him down an inch then bobs back up, goes down two inches, and bobs back up. All the while his tongue is rubbing against the underside of his cock or twisted in ways that sends goosebumps rippling across Dean’s skin in the _best_ of ways. Obviously Cas is slowly testing the waters to see what his gag reflex is, and holy shit how awesome would it be if he didn’t have one? If that turns out to be true, then it’s official; Cas isn’t human.

When Cas looks up at him from under his eyelashes, Dean briefly loses the ability to breathe. The flush in Cas’s cheeks and the heat in his eyes is an excellent aphrodisiac. They make out like teenagers, and at this rate Dean is about to come as quickly as one too. He just finds everything about Cas to be so goddamn _arousing_. And that’s why he can’t fucking shut up. His mouth is on autopilot and it won’t stop making little happy noises. It’s disassociated itself from his brain, sorta, and keeps begging Cas not to stop because _fuck that feels so good_ and _oh God don’t you dare stop_.

Cas has to work Dean’s cock without the use of his hands. Those are needed to hold Dean’s hips still because his body really does have a mind of its own. His hips keep squirming and if it wasn’t for Cas’s iron grip, he’d probably be trying to rock up into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. It’s not his fault though. Cas’s mouth is just so inviting. He’s building Dean up to one hell of an orgasm, and it’s fifty percent skill and fifty percent beginner’s luck.

Dean sags back into the pillows with a happy sign; boneless and floating as the fire in his veins slowly dissipates. The sweat on his brow and the fading afterglow has nothing to do with why Dean feels so hot under his collar. It has everything to do with the way Cas is looking up at him right now. He doesn’t seem to give a damn that he just swallowed on his first blowjob _and_ licked Dean clean afterwards. Cas just looks so _pleased_ with himself; to the point that he’s practically glowing.

He tucks Dean’s cock back into his underwear and even does his pants up for him again. There’s a serene kind of air to him as he sighs happily and rests his cheek on Dean’s thigh. “Was that distracting enough for you?”

All he can manage is a quiet hum as he leans back into the pillows. As much as Dean would _love_ to keep looking at Cas right now, there’s a satiated weight settling in his bones and he can hardly keep his eyes open. For someone who feels like his head is a helium filled balloon barely being held to his shoulders, his body feels so _heavy_. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this and he’s going to bask in this feeling for a while.

That was the plan, at least. Right up until Cas moves. He sits up and straddles Dean’s lap in what _feels_ like one smooth motion. Dean doesn’t exactly see it happen because he doesn’t bother to open his eyes until he hears the jingle of another buckle and the metallic _zip_ of a zipper being pulled down. Cas takes one of Dean’s hands and he fully expects that it’s time to give a hand job in return. Instead, Cas brings Dean’s hand to his mouth and sucks three of his fingers between his lips again.

“Holy _shit_ , Cas.” An ember makes a desperate attempt to spark to life in his gut again.

Dean’s softening cock gives a little twitch as Cas holds his gaze while he runs his tongue over and under his fingers. He repeats that in between suckling on them until they’re good and wet. Once he’s satisfied, Cas guides his hand down to his lap, even going so far as to fold his fingers around his cock for him.

He leans forward until their noses bump. “It’s your turn to be distracting, Dean.”

And he is _more_ than happy to return the favour. Cas draws him into a steamy kiss the moment Dean starts jacking him off. It’s actually sad that it doesn’t last longer than it does. Soon enough, Cas is sitting back again only to draw Dean’s other hand to his mouth to take the place of the first. He sucks at Dean’s fingers with the same dexterity he displayed when it was his cock between his lips instead. Cas starts rocking his hips to match the rhythm of Dean’s fist, groaning softly around his fingers.

Okay. If this is what happens when Dean complains – and he honestly didn’t even really _complain_ that much to begin with – then he’s going to have to do it more often because god _damn_. If he wasn’t already head over heels for Cas, he would totally be in danger of falling in love with him. But that’s a conversation for another day, and he’ll looking forward to that as much as he had been about the course tonight has taken. Because as much as Cas has an oral fixation, Dean is fixated on him and he never wants to let him go.

**END**


End file.
